Races/Aasimar
Traits Just as half-elves are the result of the union between elf and human, aasimar are the result between a human and celestial bonding on an intimate level. Generally kind and working toward weal rather than woe, these typically good beings seek to help those in need and right wrongs. They receive: * -1 Dexterity * -1 Constitution * +1 Wisdom * +1 Charisma Languages Aasimars can speak, read, and write these languages fluently: * Common * Celestial Celestial is described as beautiful, yet alien in nature, since it developed among beings with thought patterns very unlike those of humanity. Age, Movement, and Size Because of the blood of celestials pass through aasimar's veins, they age slightly slower than their human parents did. They reach adulthood in their mid-twenties and usually live a full century. Aasimars base walking speed is 6 squares (30 feet). Aasimars are slightly taller than average humans, ranging from over 5 feet to well over 6 feet tall. Celestial Bloodline Literally speaking, not all aasimar have parents that are of celestial origin. Some instead have ancestors that were in fact celestial in nature yet the bloodline did not codify until their birth. Regardless, with the blood of angels running through their veins, aasimar are a unique species in any world, half in the heavens and half consigned to an all too hard and unforgiving ground. Subtle Differences It is not always obvious when one encounters an aasimar, as each carries a different but unique trait from its celestial parent. Some are born with metallic skin while others have hair that may be thin and almost feather-like in appearance. Shimmering eyes of gold or a slight radiance in the dark are typical of aasimar decent, yet there is no one defining trait that calls out to others that the offspring of a celestial being is in their presence. Relations Although aasimar are mostly human, they rarely feel like they fit in among human society. Instead, they get along best with other halfbreeds — namely, half-elves and half-orcs — because they and aasimar usually share the same sort of semi-outcast background. Dwarves, elves, gnomes, and halflings are neither embraced nor shunned by aasimar, for while these races have no history of persecuting the planetouched, they don't have a reputation for sheltering them either. Genasi of all types are too alien compared to an aasimar to elicit sympathy or a sense of kinship. Tieflings are the one race that garners the most suspicion from most aasimars, for those touched by the holy understand its calling and therefore can guess what sort of temptation those with unholy blood must hear. Always An Outsider Aasimar are rare in the extreme and there are no known communities where they gather in sufficient numbers to set up even the semblance of a society. Born to their human parents, they will adopt the society that surrounds them. Always adaptable, they are capable of quickly blending into different surroundings as long as those surroundings do not go against their core nature. Trust But Verify Aasimar tend to act good, as their celestial parents had, however that is not always the case. More than one aasimar has promoted themselves and their celestial heritage in order to gain benefit for themselves and their nefarious schemes. Just like all other races, their upbringing and their desires play just as much a role in their actions as their heritage does. Wanderlust “I am always at home, for home lies here.” is a common saying with the aasimar as they hold their hand to their chest. Never finding a home and always questing for something, the aasimar people as a whole are itinerant adventurers who will travel to the farthest reaches of the land in search of a destiny or some place to call their own. Aasimar Names Aasimar come by their names from their parents and the naming can be as random as the first thing that came to their mind or something with ancestral meaning. This would be their true name. As an aasimar comes to know their true heritage, it will often seek out is celestial parent and use them as the template for their traveling name. Female Names Belaana, Dresina, Genneth, Tiana, Wendethelas Male Names Aliban, Corrinith, Daamen, Innatoth, Marrinan, Selamain Category:Races